


Evanescence: The World of Daymares (Fnaf Au)

by Boomer_The_Dog



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy
Genre: FNAF 4, Other, alternative universe, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer_The_Dog/pseuds/Boomer_The_Dog
Summary: Animatronics are always known to be scary, creepy, and nightmare fuel. They show zero emotions with their creepy smiles and their robotic movements. In the game series Five Nights At Freddy's this brings that phobia of robots even more where you play as a night guard fighting off possessed animatronics with only your flashlights, two doors (or a mask or a controlled shock ;) ) and limited power. However, what if I told you there was a world, a gorgeous world unlike ours that are ruled with animatronics who acts just like us. These animatronics who have emotions, personality, and supernatural powers? I hope when you think of animatronics like this you would think of daymares. In this story you will follow a story of a young child named Puppy, who ends up in a world called Evanescence with the residents of animatronics varying in size, species, and personality. Will the child survive this new world? Will he be able to go back to the other side of the alternative universe where the animatronics aren’t coming after you.





	Evanescence: The World of Daymares (Fnaf Au)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised version of the original story. I’m rewriting it because I realize not only have I rushed a bit but I also didn’t put much imagination and thought into this story, and if you have no imagination or thought then your story will never achieve. Hopefully this version can be much more interesting and fun to read.

Walking through down town park wiping his face with his sleeve was a young boy. He looked to be between four or six with long moppy black hair and pale white skin that had a slight shine thanks to the sweat that was pouring off him. He had been walking through these parts for three days now, but where was he heading? That he didn’t even know, all he knew was he was far away from his previous home with his ruthless uncle. A cold shiver went down his spine as he thought about his pig bellied, dirty breathed, heavy sweaty uncle Davis. He was a known drunk in the neighborhood who couldn’t even hold his own weight without flailing about, the police knew him well enough being that someone was always calling it in that he’s cursing loudly in the wee hours and have to go get him. His nephew always saw him he as a big intimidating guy who didn’t appreciate it when he was being too loud or like him playing with other children because they carried germs (pretty sure Uncle Davis had more germs) and couldn’t afford any clothes for him, or food for that matter. In fact the only thing Uncle Davis could afford was beer, cigarettes, and occasionally some sloppy looking lady who would smoke in the house causing the child to cover his nose. He couldn’t understand adults like Uncle Davis, they complain a lot and act like they deserve all sorts of things. One time he caught a snippet of a conversation his uncle was having to one of his friends, claiming he couldn’t find a nice woman and that all were sluts. The boy didn’t know what a slut was but it didn’t sound nice but he knew that not all the women he encountered was one, like Ms. Hillberg. She was their next door neighbor and was a pretty middle aged strawberry red haired lady who wore purple glasses. He only saw her in the early mornings when she was rushing to her small lime green minivan to work, but she always had time to speak to him and his uncle. At one poin his uncle had a thing for her but couldn’t seem to get it together to impress her. Maybe if he wasn’t going through one of his yelling contests at three in the morning he would have had a chance and at that time she seem to have a small thing for the man; but that changed when he did that stunt. After that she would only talk to the boy but whenever his uncle was around she would hall tail to the nearest exit, usually being the door or her car. Looking back at it he didn’t understand the problem at the time, he was used to his uncle being this way and just thought it was normal, but being around other people he realized it wasn’t that normal. Sure it was thing to see a child throw a tantrum when they didn’t get what they want but a full grown man having one was quite...terrifying. But the boy didn’t have to worry about that now, he doesn’t have to see his uncle throw a tantrum or even see him at all. Slipping in between a large crowd of people waiting to cross the street the small child looked around taking in his surroundings to make sure no police officers were around. He could see the tan sidewalk with large mauve glass flower pots filled with weird plants down the street. Down town was always known to be lively around lunch time where people shamble around for a quick bit to eat, sometimes they carried children with them other times it’s teenagers dodging through cars and trying to jaywalk. If anyone took notice of a small boy with dirty clothes carrying a small goldish looking stuffed dog they would grow suspicious, especially when it’s school time. He needed a safe place to hide out, a place where not many people would grow suspicion. The crosswalk light flicks on and the crowd starts walking across, most of the people wore black or gray suits carrying bulky cellphones rambling on and not paying attention to the little boy who’s trying to keep up. Finally getting across he sighs in relief before almost immediately making eye contact with a police officer leaning against his patrol car, in one hand he had a cup of coffee and the other a half eaten burger. The cop had a bushy black mustache that had a bit of crumbs on it and as he wiped his mouth he slowly made his way towards the child. “Hey son, you out here by yourself?” He asked in a comforting tone. Gulping loudly and spinning on his heels the boy dashed the other way moving past a few people who quickly moved aside, he could hear the cop shouting at him yet didn’t turn around to see if he was following. After rounding a couple of corners he paused to catch his breath looking around hastily, no one was coming for him, at least for now. Who knows if that cop called him in. He didn’t know if his uncle told others of his disappearance, most likely not. For that would mean alerting Mrs. Green, a stern looking lady who always visit every 3 months to check on the boy’s condition. When she came his uncle would clean the house up and make him wear nicely ironed clothes and actually go to the store buying food to fill the cabinets and fridge. Once Mrs.Green came she would inspect the whole house, specifically the boy’s room and then ask him questions, like how are you feeling? Are you going to school? What are you learning? Of course prior before she came his uncle would drill the answers in his head so he wouldn’t slip up and say that he wasn’t enrolled in school nor did he know what the other kids were learning because he sat at home while his uncle rushed around. While she was there she would always refer him as Matthew which slightly confused him, not because he didn’t know his own name but it was rare for him to hear it so constant, maybe because he was used to being refer to “boy” or “him” by his uncle. 

Shaking the memories from his head the young boy decided that if he wanted to be safe in the daytime then there would be only one place where he’d be free from prying cops or adults questioning why a child was by himself. Looking around he headed in the direction he remembered Freddy Fazbear’s pizza was.


End file.
